


Bone Deep

by TheBraillebarian



Series: Florida [2]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBraillebarian/pseuds/TheBraillebarian
Summary: Magnus is so very tired when he gets a visitor.Concurrent with “Many Happy Returns”. Post G2.
Relationships: Magnus Hammersmith/Toki Wartooth
Series: Florida [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Bone Deep

It takes all of Magnus’ strength to make it back to Toki’s room. He hasn’t slept in his own bed for months. The memorial ceremony has drained what little he had and all he wants now is to sleep.

In the beginning he tried. There was enough anger in him to at least make an effort at keeping his promise. He ate regularly, composed angry melodies in the empty studio, spent time with Abigail and Charles. As the months dragged on and he felt the emptiness yawning wider inside, Magnus began to drift away. His guitar lies in its unopened case gathering dust along with everything else in his old room. More and more he tries to sleep the days away, hoping that eventually he just won’t wake up. At least in dreams he’s not alone.

His hips ache from too much time lying on his side. Magnus rolls toward the wall to ease the pain; he can ignore the dull ache for awhile. Too rested to really sleep he closes his eyes in the dark and tries to breathe around the hollow ache in his chest.

Footsteps shuffle in the dark, booted feet on cold stone. Perhaps a Klokateer or Charles coming to check on him. Every now and again someone stops by to make sure he’s still alive. Magnus sighs for their benefit and hopes the intruder will go away. The too small bed sinks under a body’s weight and someone presses warm to his hunched back. Magnus pulls the blankets up closer to his ear, too tired to push away whoever this is. His body will accept the comfort of another presence and he’ll take what he can get.

“Magnus?” whispered into his hair.

That voice… He still hears it in his dreams. It digs at the edges of the hole in his being and he shudders. It’s been a long, difficult day. Maybe he has fallen asleep or maybe his body is finally succumbing to the neglect. An arm, more solid and real than anything he’s felt in months, wraps over his shoulder, calloused and scarred fingers brushing under his chin.

It’s too much and he falls asleep shivering. He dreams about the memorial, only the red fountains are pouring from the statues’ mouths like blood. Wind howls through a red sky with the sound of a distant Norwegian lullaby. He falls to his knees alone, unable to make a sound.

His grating snore, a gasp for air that’s dogged his rest for almost a year, startles him awake. His back is warm and the arm over his shoulder pulls him close. A voice is singing softly, warm air puffing into his greasy curls. He hasn’t been so afraid since the realization that he’d trapped himself with a monster in the dark a lifetime ago.

“Toki?” his voice is small.

“Ja. Ams here,” fingers brush his stubbled chin.

A deep, shuddering breath. “I’ve finally lost my mind.”

The answer comes first in Norwegian, a language he’s taken every precaution not to learn or hear. Then: “Nos. This ams real.”

“It can’t be. You’re dead.”

Magnus burrows deeper under the blankets and shakes.

“Nopes. Was takings time to remember. Ams sorry for beings gone so long.”

Whatever he is feeling is strangling him. Magnus whimpers and pants for air.

“Magnus?” the voice is worried. “Turns over.”

“I can’t,” he gasps. “I don’t want to wake up.”

A hand strokes the hair from his temple. “You’s not sleepings.”

The bed dips and shifts. Strong hands roll him and Magnus struggles, eyes pinched shut. He’s tangled in the bedding, a piteous whine caught in his throat between shallow gasps for air. Warm hands, more real than anything he’s ever felt in a dream, cradle his cheeks. Thumbs brush under his eyes, lips tracing a pattern that makes his heart ache. A kiss to the corner of each eye, again, and one to the center of his forehead. He chokes and a trickle of wet falls down his cheeks. Trembling fingers inch from under the blankets to wrap around a wrist.

“Magnus, opens you eyes.”

“I can’t. What if you’re gone?”

“Ams here. Rights here.”

Slowly, aching, he cracks open his eyes as if staring into the sun. A smeared blur of pale skin, brown hair, ice blue eyes watching him with concern.

“Toki?” All the fear of hoping in two syllables.

“Ja,” his smile is small and radiant.

Trembling fingers trace Toki’s wrist, reach out to tangle in his hair. They trace over an ear and cup the back of his head where a pulse is beating. Toki hoists himself back onto the bed, crushing Magnus against him.

“You’s gots to breathe,” he says, forehead pressed to Magnus’. “Does it with mes.”

The chest pressed against him expands, holds, deflates with a sigh of warm air on his wet face. A hand rubs his back and Magnus tries to breathe with the man holding him. The third shaking breath ends on a tearing scream.

“You son of a bitch!” he wails. “Where have you been?!”

“Floridas,” Toki says, forlorn and bemused.

“What?!”

“I’s tells you laters,” he squeezes Magnus tight.

Magnus knots his free hand in Toki’s shirt, dragging himself as close as he can get. He knows he’s pulling the hair tangled in his fingers but he can’t loosen his grip. His face is a savage rictus of pain, teeth bared in a snarling grimace. Something between a gasp, a sob, and a scream barks from the depths of his chest. Toki makes sad comforting noises and doesn’t dare to move except to wrap a leg over the shaking man’s hip.

“Don’t leave me,” Magnus whimpers. “Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me.”

“Shh. Ams here. Ams not goings anywhere.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I yell about this show and post art sometimes at [metalrat](https://metalrat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
